


"Are you single?"

by pastelkaii



Series: Pride Month Oneshots! [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Thanks, anyway give jetri the love they deserve, i also just realized doc doesnt even speak in this lmao whoops, i couldnt think of a title okay, listen i love this prompt and i was sad no one did it with jetri, my first fic for this fandom, sorry if this is kinda ooc, this probably takes place way later in the series, why does robin have two character tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelkaii/pseuds/pastelkaii
Summary: "How drunk was i last night?""You were flirting with Robin""He's my boyfriend of course i'm gonna flirt with him!""You asked if he was single and cried when he said he wasn't"
Relationships: (Background) Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Jeremy Chetri/Robin
Series: Pride Month Oneshots! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	"Are you single?"

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH 
> 
> I decided to write this for pride month and I've never written for this fandom so sorry if it is not perfect but i hope someone enjoys!!! Even if its not perfect i actually like how this came out 
> 
> Ps: I wish Jetri had more love i love them so much and i love Robin 
> 
> Pps: sorry if there are mistakes i missed

When Jeremy woke up he was aware of the terrible headache he had, he groaned wishing he could just sleep to make it go away but after a few minutes of unsuccessfully falling asleep he ended up getting up and getting dressed then going to his kitchen to get food and coffee.

Once he got to the station and walked to the office he was glad that recently all activity of the supernatural had been pretty non existent so hopefully he didn't have to do too much work because then he could try to cure his head ache.

When he walked into the office he noticed everyone else was already there so he immediately took a seat next to Robin gently leaning on his boyfriend. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he noticed Wynonna grinning widely at him, it was a grin that made him feel like she was up to something so he just frowned and stared at her. 

“Hey Jeremy! How are you after last night?” Her grin didn't go away.

“Well i have a horrible hangover.. I'm surprised i drank so much..” Jeremy said wondering where she was going with this. 

“It was definitely entertaining though, drunk you is hilarious” Wynonna said and started snickering. 

Jeremy's eyes widened and he immediately looked around, Wyonna was still grinning, Nicole had started snickering and Waverly gently hit the woman's arm but was clearly trying to hide her own smile. He looked at Doc and the man didn't seem to react but he definitely seemed amused by something, When he looked at Robin he at least seemed sympathetic but just like others he was amused by something. 

“What did i do? Please tell me I didn't do anything too bad” Jeremy groaned and looked back at Wynonna but he looked away again at the mischievous grin on her face. 

“It wasn't bad, really, it was cute. '' Robin put his arm around Jeremy and smiled at him, obviously trying to make him feel less embarrassed. 

“Of course you'd find it cute, I almost wish I had video proof” Wynonna said and continued snickering. 

“Just tell me what I did, I'd rather be embarrassed now and get it over with,” Jeremy said and sighed. 

“You kept flirting with Robin, you couldn't keep your hands off him” Waverly said and Wynonna seemed annoyed for a minute that Waverly said it before her. 

That just confused Jeremy “I...what? Robins my boyfriend of course I'm gonna flirt with him!” Jeremy said and shook his head confused about why they were making that seem so embarrassing. 

“That's not all! You asked if he was single, when he said no you started sobbing and clinging to Waverly because you were devastated that YOUR boyfriend was taken” Wynnona said and started laughing. 

“Please tell me you're lying...Please tell me she's lying” He said and directed the second part at Robin. 

Robin shook his head “Nope she's not lying at all” He said with a small shrug.

“Would you like me to tell the story?” Wynonna said after she calmed down from laughing “Actually no! Robin tells us the story!” she pointed at Robin. 

Robin looked at Jeremy almost as if asking if he wanted to know, after thinking about it Jeremy nodded “Fine tell the story” he said and smiled as Robin took his hand. 

“Alright, so it was a little later into the night last night, I had not drunk much just because I wasn't in the mood for too many drinks…” Robin said as he started telling the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robin was standing by the pool table watching as a few people played, he looked around and smiled seeing Wynonna and Doc near the bar deep in conversation, he looked over to the corner of the room closest to him, seeing Waverly and Nicole giggling and whispering. 

He couldn't tell what they were talking about since they were a little too far away but he noticed Nicole whisper something that made Waverly giggle and then she pulled Nicole into a kiss. 

He looked away and took a sip of his drink noticing someone coming closer, he smiled when he noticed it was Jeremy. 

Robin reached out putting his arm on the others shoulder to keep him from stumbling “you good? I think you had a little too much to drink..” he said. 

“I'm perfectly fine don't worry” Jeremy said laughing a little, he looked at Robin and smiled as he wrapped his arm around him. 

“If you say so” Robin laughed, keeping his hold on Jeremy. 

Jeremy grinned at him “You're so gorgeous, like...you're so tall and cute and wow you're absolutely perfect” he said reaching up to put his hands on Robins cheeks.

Robin laughed again putting one of his hands over Jeremy's and turning his head so he could gently press a kiss to the palm of Jeremy's hand, “Thank you, you're very gorgeous as well” he said. 

Jeremy hummed and pulled him into a hug “You give good hugs did you know that? I thought you should know that, you're so perfect, '' he said, resting his forehead against Robin's shoulder. 

“Yeah you definitely had too much to drink, want me to drive you home?” Robin offered and looked at him. 

“I don't wanna go home yet..” Jeremy said and shook his head, he looked at Robin and smiled at him “I wanna stay”

“Alright but i'm driving you home soon, and don't drink anymore” Robin said. 

Jeremy nodded then looked at Robin, he seemed hesitant before asking “Are you single?” he asked. 

Robin laughed thinking it was some type of joke but he stopped laughing and looked at Jeremy curiously when he realized how serious he was. 

“No actually.. I'm taken by this really wonderful guy. He's funny and smart and I really really like him” Robin said, smiling at Jeremy. 

He expected Jeremy to react the way he usually did when Robin said that stuff, To laugh and get embarrassed or say something cute back. 

He definitely wasn't expecting his boyfriend to start pouting and immediately burst into tears, Robin's eyes widened and he reached out to touch Jeremy “jere-” He was interrupted by Jeremy immediately running from him towards Nicole and Waverly, one he reached them he wrapped his arms around Waverly sobbing into her shoulder. 

Robin quickly followed and stood a few inches away watching completely confused about why Jeremy had suddenly gotten upset. 

Waverly seemed confused and concerned when Jeremy clung to her so she gently patted his back hoping to comfort him “Hey Jere whats up? What's wrong?” she asked in a comforting voice trying to make her friend feel better, she looked over at Robin with a curious glance and he shrugged. 

“R-Robin! H-He…” Jeremy started to speak but he just ended up crying again. Nicole frowned and looked over at Robin “Robin? What about him?” she asked as she tried to comfort Jeremy by putting her hand on his shoulder.

“He's taken! He has a boyfriend!” Jeremy sobbed, holding Waverly.

Nicole just looked even more confused but she was obviously trying to hide some amusement “Really? He's taken?” she asked. 

“Y-yeah! By some guy who he says is funny and smart and he says he really really likes him” Jeremy wiped his eyes and pouted as Robin walked closer to the three of them “He's probably way out of his league” He said when Robin stepped up to him. 

“You're right, he's out of my league. He's absolutely gorgeous and i really want to tell him how much i like him but since he's pretty drunk right now i'm not sure if that'd be a good idea” Robin said and smiled taking Jeremy's hand. 

“Stop rubbing it in or I'll just cry more jerk” Jeremy said with a pout making the other three snicker. 

Robin shook his head “Babe you're my boyfriend, I can't believe you're so drunk that you forgot about that!” he said as he took both of Jeremy's hands in his hands. 

“Wait...I am?” Jeremy asked as he let go Robin's hand to wipe his eyes and slowly let go of Waverly. 

“We’ve been dating for almost a year jer” 

“Wow…” Jeremy said, his eyes widening a little “That's awesome! I must be so lucky…” he said. 

“Actually it's me who's very lucky, but come on, I'm gonna take you home alright?” Robin said waving goodbye to Waverly and Nicole then leading his boyfriend out of the bar. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So i drove you back to your apartment and helped you clean up a little bit because i didn't want you passing out from how drunk you were and you immediately fell asleep, i did sleep on your couch for a few hours but when i left to get you painkillers since you had none i was told to come to the station so..” Robin finished his story and looked at Jeremy. 

Jeremy just sighed and smiled, shaking his head “I can't believe I forgot we were dating, how could I ever forget something like that?” 

“That's exactly how I felt, I almost worried I imagined the past few months” Robin said, holding Jeremy's hands with both of his. 

Jeremy opened his mouth to speak but felt something soft hit his head and land in his lap, he looked down realizing a half eaten donut had been chucked at him and he immediately looked over at Wynonna. 

“You two are just as bad as Haughtie and Waves with the lovesick expressions you have, it's gross” Wynonna said, grabbing another donut since she had thrown her half eaten one at Jeremy. 

“I think it's cute! I'm glad they have each other” Waverly said smiling at Jeremy and Robin, She was holding Nicole's hands in hers. 

Robin just smiled before whispering to Jeremy “I'm glad we have each other too” he said then took the half eaten donut from Jeremy's lap and threw it at Wynonna who flipped him off causing everyone to start laughing and snickering. 

Jeremy laughed and looked at Robin “Hey Robin? I love you..” he said smiling. 

Robin looked at him and grinned, they had not yet said they loved each other, they were waiting and Robin had been planning on saving it; he just never found a good time to. 

“I love you too Jeremy” Robin said putting his hand on Jeremy's cheeks and pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
